


Push

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heihachi tries to be respectful of Tsuyukusa's fondness for climbing on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

Heihachi doesn't know when he got so used to Tsuyukusa climbing on him in greeting. He's used to being walked all over, but he's not sure he should be used to that in the more literal sense. On the bright side, he now knows all those tricky spots in the floor when his face is pressed against them.

"So," Tsuyukusa says in a low, mellow voice. "What's up?"

"I can't breathe?" Heihachi gasps, and Tsuyukusa agreeably stretches out so that his weight isn't all pressing down on Heihachi's lungs. Heihachi has to admit, it's quite an improvement, and his cock thinks so, too, from the way it's pressing against the floor. He rather shamefully wonders if Tsuyukusa will notice, if Tsuyukusa will kill him for it or some other weird ayakashi...thing.

Still, it feels nice to lie there, with Tsuyukusa warm against his back, Tsuyukusa's breath hot against his neck. It feels even nicer when Tsuyukusa leans down and takes Heihachi's earlobe between his teeth, tugging in a way that can't _possibly_ be sexual, because who would be interested in a loser like Heihachi? And besides, Heihachi's _human,_ and his cock is so impossibly hard right now, and he _still_ can't breathe right.

"T-tsuyukusa?" he squeaks. Tsuyukusa has to have noticed by now.

Sure enough, Tsuyukusa growls. _That's it,_ Heihachi thinks despairingly, _he'll leave, he'll never come back, maybe he'll beat me up first, maybe he'll kill me--_ but then Tsuyukusa's nose is against Heihachi's neck, nuzzling, and that warm, wet sensation-- that's Tsuyukusa's _tongue._

Heihachi moans helplessly and flails his arms out out in an attempt to roll over. It's somewhat successful; he finds himself staring down at Tsuyukusa under him, pressed against him. "Tsuyukusa," he mumbles again, and, to hell with it, a man's got to take some risks, right? He leans down and presses a clumsy kiss to Tsuyukusa's lips, almost not daring to believe it when Tsuyukusa growls into it and deepens it, his hands coming up to clutch at Heihachi's shoulders and his hips bucking up and he's as hard as Heihachi.

"Stupid human," Tsuyukusa mutters when their mouths part again, and is he _blushing?_ "You were taking too long."

Heihachi grins so hard it feels like his face is going to break and leans down for another kiss.


End file.
